madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Feline Fervor/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: The Lemur Habitat (Maurice is relaxing on the Lemur Bouncy) Maurice: (sighs happily) Nothing like a little R&R. (Mort pops up beside him.) Mort: Rump Roast? Maurice: No, Mort, not Rump roast! Rest and relaxation. (King Julien suddenly pounces on both of them) Julien: Spontaneous jumping contest! (Julien jumps on the lemur bouncy. Maurice bounces off of the sides of the bouncy while saying next line) Maurice: I spoke... too... soon! Julien: This is not just a fun and innovative idea, but a royal commandment! Me first! (stretches) Maurice, double bounce me! Maurice: So... this is one of those contests where you gotta win, right? Julien: Is there any other kind? Now on three... (bounces with Maurice) Julien: One Julien... (Maurice lands heavily on the bouncy, sending Julien flying through the air) Julien: I win! (Julien lands on a bus) Julien: It may be possible that I have over - bounced! (Mort and Maurice gasp) Scene II: Penguin HQ Skipper: Ready, Rico? (while Skipper is saying line Rico ties a blindfold over his eyes then gets into karate pose) Rico: Alright, bring it! (Skipper tosses fish to Rico. Rico slices them with his flippers. Kowalski throws a bowl of rice to Rico. Rico kicks the bowl and leaps up onto the table. Private throws seaweed at Rico. Rico slices it with his foot and bows while ready made sushi lands on the table. Rico lifts up blindfold) Skipper: And that's lunch! Dig in, boys! (As the penguins run to the table Maurice and Mort fall through the hatch. The panicked lemurs then run over to the penguins and gibber frantically) Skipper: Did anyone, uh, catch that? Private: Yes! It uh, no, actually. Kowalski: It appears a spontaneous jumping contest coupled with Maurice's great posterior mass has bounced Julien outside zoo confines. (other penguins look at Kowalski) Kowalski: What? I'm fluent in panic! Maurice: He's right, except for the part about my butt, which is sized appropiately, thank you very much. Mort: Please! Help us save King Julien and his feet! (grabs Skipper) Skipper: Absolutely, Sad Eyes. Boys, commence Operation: After Lunch! (eats sushi roll) Mmm, sweet job on the tuna roll, Rico! Private: Um, Skipper, isn't a quick response critical for a rescue? Skipper: I have taught you well, young Private. Somebody pass the wasabi! (Private glares at Skipper) Skipper: (sighs) Fine. (tosses away sushi roll) Scene III: New York Bus Stop (bus pulls up at stop. Julien hops off onto sidewalk) Julien: Hey, big stinky bus! I demand immediate return to the zoo! Open these doors right no- (Julien is interrupted by the bus doors opening and people stepping off of the bus onto Julien. In the process his crown gets knocked off) Julien: (looks around) My crown! (runs over and picks it up. He puts it on his head but then gets grabbed suddenly by Gladys. The crown falls off again. Gladys: Mercy me! City street is no place for such an adorable kitty cat! (cuddles him and starts walking away) Julien: Uh, kitty? Scene IV: Penguin HQ Kowalski: According to Maurice, (pulls down map) Julien landed on the Morning M2 Bus. We'll track that route as 2 units: Aerial Surveilance and Ground Patrol. Skipper: Ro shampo for the aerial unit? Kowalski: Oh, you are so on! Skipper and Kowalski: (put together their flippers in a 'scissors paper rock' kind of way) Leopard seal, orca, great white! Skipper: Ha! Great white trumphs leopard seal. Kowalski: No, I'm afraid not, leopard seal swims faster and evades the great white. Skipper: My great white carries a knife. Mort: (groans) King Julien feet! Skipper: Fine, leopard seal wins. Rico, saddle up. You're on the ground. (Rico moves to Skipper's side) Kowalski: Umm... I'll take... Maurice. (Maurice moves to Kowalski's side) Private: What? You picked Maurice over me? Kowalski: Maurice has better eyesight. Purely strategic. (Kowalski and Maurice hi-5) Skipper: Well, if that's how we're playing it, then we'll take Sad Eyes. Mort: Yay! I wasn't picked last! Private: What?! Seriously? Little Mort? Skipper: You and I both know penguins have a limited sense of smell. We need a strong nose on the ground. Purely strategic. Private: Fine. Kowalski: And we'll take... (looks around for potential team members other than Private) Marlene? Private: WHAT? SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE! Kowalski: OK, right. Private. We'll take Private. Scene V: Gladys' Apartment (Gladys is carrying Julien inside) Julien: Let me go! I am not a cat! I am a lemur! I am a king even! Can't you see my croooooooow- (Julien notices his crown is not on his head and covers it up) Julien: Ah! My head is naked! Gladys: Welcome to your new home! (puts Julien down) Oh! And look, your new roomate, Zoe! (pats the couch, believing it to be a cat) Julien: I already have two roomates at the zoo! And neither one of them is the furniture! (Right then a female ferret, Zoe, walks in and wraps her body around Gladys' leg) Zoe: Meow! (Julien notices Zoe and immediately becomes lovestruck) Julien: Me-Wow! (rushes over to sit beside Zoe) On second thought, I am a cat! Check out this long kitty tail! (Julien rubs tail in Zoe's face. Zoe tries to run away but is blocked my Julien. He points to his teeth) Julien: These pointy ears and teeth! (falls into Zoe's arms) And don't forget about my devestatingly beautiful brownish-yellow eyes! (Zoe shoves Julien off her and tries to run out of the room but is stopped by Gladys) Gladys: Now, Zoe! That's no way to greet our new friend! (Gladys pushes Zoe towards Julien, who rubs his back against her. Zoe then shoves him off again) Gladys: How about we show him how much you love your yarn? (Gladys unwinds ball of yarn. Zoe pounces playfully at it. Then Gladys moves the yarn to Julien.) Gladys: Now, your turn. Get the yarn! (Julien ignores the yarn) Gladys: Come on, now, get the yarn! (phone rings) Oh, grandkids calling! (rushes out of room) Julien: Hello, pretty kitty! Zoe: You trying to blow my cover Fur-Face? Julien: Uh, my name isn't 'Fur Face' it's King Julien. But you can call me- (Zoe roughly grabs his face and pulls it down) Julien (weakly) Fur Face works too. Scene VI: Hovercraft Headrest (Kowalski, Private and Maurice are on Kowalski's Hovercraft Headrest searching for Julien) Kowalski: Any sign of Julien? Maurice: Nothing. Private: Wait, what's that? By the bench! (zoom in to a bench in a park. A girl is sitting on it and underneath is what look's like Julien's tail) Kowalski: (into walkie-talkie) Sky Hawk to Street Dog. Mark spotted in sector Kilo Oscar. Skipper: (from walkie-talkie) Roger that. Maurice: (confused) Who the heck is Mark, Roger and Oscar? Private: Hmmph. And you picked me last! Kowalski: Way to go, Private! Scene VII: New York Streets (Skipper, Rico and Mort are riding on a skateboard along a path) Skipper: Rico, hang a left! (Rico turns the skateboard left across the road into the park where Private had spotted Julien's tail. Mort and Rico run over to the bench while Skipper stays behind a bush) Mort: The feet are safe! (Mort runs over to Julien's tail and picks it up, finding that it is in fact not Julien but a toy racoon) Rico: Nope. (The girl who owns the toy racoon picks up Mort, believing it to be her toy, and puts him in her bag along with some books and starts walking away) Mort: Umm... hey! Skipper: Sad Eyes! (Skipper and Rico belly slide to the bench and watch the girl walk away) Rico: Uh-oh. Skipper: Now we're down two lemurs? This is not forward progress! Scene VIII: Gladys' Apartment (Zoe is trying to sleep on the couch when Julien pops up beside him) Julien: Let's not pussy foot around. Is there a... Mr. Cat in your life? Zoe: Don't be cute with me. You and I both know we are not cats. Julien: So you think I'm cute... I mean you're not a cat? Zoe: No. I'm a ferret. (Zoe tries to walk away but is blocked by Julien) Julien: Oooh, a very pretty ferret. Wink. (winks) Zoe: Before this I was living on the streets. I didn't know when my next meal was coming. Here, it's clockwork! Julien: Oooh, beutiful and clever! Wink! (winks) Zoe: And if the old lady catches on, then it's back on the streets. You follow? Julien: I will follow you wherever you go. WINK! (winks) Zoe: Wink at me one more time and I'll make it so you won't be able to open that eye for a month. Get it? Wink! (winks) (Julien pretends to zip his mouth, then unzips it again to say next line.) Julien: These lips are sealed. (Julien zips lips again then jumps onto couch) Julien: Unless you want to maybe ... smooch Fur Face or something. (chuckles) I can accomplish that. You want cat? (blows rasberry, then hops down from the couch and meows) There. I'm a cat! Instantly. (Julien brings out the yarn and starts rolling it) Julien: I like string and licking my- (Julien gets tangled up in the ball and squashed against the wall) Scene IX New York Streets (The girl with Mort in her bag is walking along the path with her mum) Skipper: Target's approaching, Rico. (camera shows Skipper and Rico on a rooftop close to the girl. Skipper is holding a fishing rod and Rico is holding the girl's stuffed racoon) Skipper: Let's go fishing! (Rico regurgitates a baseball bat. Skipper shakes his head. Rico tosses away the bat and regurgitates a plunger. Skipper nods. Rico jumps off the roof, attached to the line Skipper's holding, and licks the plunger. He then stops next to the girl's bag. He uses the plunger to pull Mort out of the bag and then puts the racoon in. He tugs on the rope to signal to Skipper to pull him up. Skipper pulls him up.) Scene X: Hovercraft Headrest Skipper: (from Kowalski's walkie-talkie) Good news, team! Scene XI: New York Rooftop Skipper: (talking into walkie-talkie while Rico gets reeled in with Mort) The catch of the day is Sad Eyes! Mort: Did you find the feet? Skipper: Unfortunately Scene XII: Hovercraft Headrest Skipper: (from walkie-talkie) we're still a negative on Ringtail. Maurice: Man, we better find him soon! King Julien is out there, alone and, well, let's be real. (whispers) Incompetent! Scene XIII: Gladys' Apartment Zoe: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (zoom out to show Julien dancing along to a song on the radio) Julien: Do you have any toast? Zoe: Toast? Why? Julien: I need somewhere to put this jam! (laughs) Yeah! Shake it! Zoe: (groans) You're gonna get us busted! (turns radio off) Julien: You can stop the music, but you cannot stop the passion! (blows a kiss, then puckers up to kiss Zoe.) Gladys: What's going on in there? Zoe: (gasps) Gladys! (Zoe jumps out of the way of Julien, who falls to the floor. Zoe picks him up and pulls him to the floor.) Gladys: Are you kitties getting along? Zoe: Meow. (Gladys patts her. Julien clears his throat) Julien: MMMEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRWWWWWWWWW! Gladys: Oh. That's a strange meow. Are you feeling all right? (Gladys takes down a book from the bookshelf.) Gladys: Let's consult Dr. Cuddles' Home Vetinary Handbook. (looks through it.) Scene XIV: New York Streets (Skipper, Rico and Mort are walking along the path when Mort suddenly falls to the ground.) Mort: Feet, feet, feet. (Rico regurgitates a stick and pokes Mort.) Skipper: (into walkie-talkie) Sky Hawk, we've got a situation down here. Sad Eyes has gone loco! Rico: Coo-coo. (Mort suddenly gets up.) Mort: (sniffs) Feet. I smell FEEEEET! (runs offscreen) Skipper: (into walkie-talkie) He's on the move! (To Tico) After him! (The penguins follow Mort as he runs between people's feet and finally picks up Julien's crown, which was lying on the crown where it fell of Julien's head.) Skipper: Look at that! He has some sort of success! (Mort smells the crown) Mort: The feet. They are close! Scene XV: Gladys' Apartment (Zoe is pushing a scratch post towards the window. She puts a pillow on the platform in front and pulls down the post. The pillow flies out the window.) Zoe: (laughs evilly) So long, Fur Face! Scene XVI: New York Street (The hovercraft headrest has landed. Maurice has gotten off but Private and Kowalski are still on.) Skipper: Welcome back to Earth, boys! (The pillow Zoe had launched out the window hits Private and knocks him off the hovercraft onto the ground.) Skipper: Dust off those sea legs, Private! Maurice: (holding crown) King Julien wouldn't just leave behind his crown unless he was in serious trouble! Scene XVII: Gladys' Apartment (Julien walks out of the kitty litter box. Zoe comes round to meet him) Zoe: Ahh, there you are! Julien: (pointing to litter box) Eh, I'd give ot a few minutes before going in there! Zoe: Come over here, I want to show you something! Julien: Oooh, the charm offence scores! (Checks breath) Oh, that's nice. (Zoe drags Julien over to the scratch post) Zoe: Alright, we gotta keep Gladys thinking you're a cat, and cats love scratching posts! So you should use one! Julien: Good, good, and uh, what's a scratcher post? (Zoe turns Julien's head towards the scratch post) Zoe: That. (Julien clims onto the platform in front of the post) Julien: I see. And I do what now with it? Zoe: (sighs) You scratch it. (Julien tentatively runs his finger along it. Julien: (laughs) Cats are easily entertained. Zoe: No! You really gotta get into it! Julien: Oh. Ok. (runs his finger along it) Mmm! That's the stuff! Zoe: ((to herself) Come on! Come on! Julien: (runs finger along the post again) Oh, yeah! How am I doing? Zoe: Harder! Use both hands! (Julien runs his hands and then his rear along the post repeatedly) Oh, yeah! I'm a cat! Zoe: Oh! (pushes Julien off) Like this! (pushes the post at the top. The platform throws her out of the window) Julien: Eh, are you show that's how to use it? It doesn't seem very safe. (Zoe is clinging to the ledge. Past her on the ground you can see the penguins and other lemurs) Zoe: Can you just help me in? Julien: (sees the group) Oh, hey guys! (The penguins and other lemurs look up and see Julien) Maurice: King Julien! Skipper: What are you doing up there? Julien: Oh, I crash here now. Hang on, I've got to save my girlfriend. (Runs away from window) Zoe: (groans) I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND! SOMEONE HELP ME! (Julien comes back to window with a ball of yarn) Julien: Here, grab this string! (Julien throws the whole ball at her. It knocks her off the ledge) Julien: You were supposed to grab it! Zoe: HEEEEEELLLPPP! (Zoe is caught by the hand from Kowalski's Extendo-Grab. Skipper is holding it. Everyone is on the Hovercraft Headrest and it is rising up. Skipper: Relax, toots. We got you. (Skipper makes the Extendo-Grab push Zoe into Julien's arms. Zoe: I'm good. Thanks. Skipper: Ok, you're Co-Ed party's over, Ringtail. (tosses crown to Julien) Get in. Julien: Um, no. This is my home now. I have been domesticated. (throws crown back) Right, Mrs. Fur Face? (Zoe looks like she's going to throw up) Zoe: Don't give up the kingdom for me. Seriously. Julien: I have found it impossible to discharge my duties as I would wish to do without the help and support of the woman I love. (hugs Zoe) Private: Well, if Julien won't come back to the zoo, then I guess the lemurs will need a new king... (Private puts Julien's crown on Mort's head) Here you go, King Mort Mort: (To Maurice) Why is the Private overreacting? Maurice: (Following Private's example to persuade Julien) All hail, King Mort! Julien, who is listening, stops trying to kiss Zoe, who is trying to back away in annoyance, looks at the situation in utter disbelief and disgust Julien: Er... wait, King Mort!! (Julien begins to act like he is going to vomit) Oh! The thought makes me... (covers mouth with Zoe's tail. Zoe snatches it away) I can't. Zoe: Can't what? Julien: Though it would destroy our love, I cannot allow Mort to rule my kingdom! He is just too... stupidy! (Mort dances around, laughing. Then accidentally falls off the edge off the hovercraft) Zoe: Really. Go. I want you gone. Julien: Ssh. No words. This is difficult for me too. I guess this is... goodbye. (blows kiss, then jumps on hovercraft) Julien: (waves) Goodbye, my love! (Hovercraft floats away from the apartment) Zoe: (groans) My life. Gladys: Couldn't find anything about abnormal meowing. (Places down 2 bowls of milk and pats the couch) Maybe you're just hungry. Here you go, kitties. Drink up! (Zoe comes over to bowls of milk and starts to drink) Zoe: Alright! More for me! Scene XVIII: Hovercraft Headrest (The lemurs and penguins are on the hovercraft. Mort is hanging off the hovercraft by a string, still wearing the crown) Skipper: King Mort. Great play, Private! Private: Thanks. And I was picked last! Skipper: Oooh, burn Kowalski! Kowalski: Wait, me? You overlooked him too! Skipper: I was saving the best for last. Up high, boys! (Penguins hi 5) (Julien pull up Mort, takes off his crown and throws him back down again) Julien: King Mort. Ha! That just sounds ridiculous. Maurice, when we get home, let's have another spontaneous bouncing contest! Oh, that was fun! (laughs) Mort: Hey guys! There's a carnival in town! ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts